OS : Un Noël pas si triste que ça
by ludivinehp
Summary: Lily Evans rentre chez elle pour les vacances de Noël... Mais, malheureusement pour elle, ces dernières commencent mal. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas


OS sur Lily Evans et James Potter

C'était durant les vacances de Noël. Comme à son habitude, Lily Evans, une jeune fille rousse de 15 ans, rentrait chez ses parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Cependant, elle avait une certaine appréhension. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard lui apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière, sa relation avec sa sœur, Pétunia, s'était largement détériorée. Cette dernière la traitait de tous les noms et avait même monté une grande partie de sa famille contre elle. C'est donc la peur au ventre qu'elle retrouva sa famille.

Les trois premiers jours se passèrent à peu près bien Lily était heureuse de retrouver ses parents. Elle leur raconta quelques anecdotes sur Poudlard, elle aimait voir leurs yeux émerveillés quand elle parlait du monde magique. Puis, quand Lily fut seule avec sa mère, elle lui parla d'un certain James Potter. La rouquine lui raconta comment il avait changé de comportement, comment elle avait appris qu'il était un très bon ami et comment il avait réussi à lui faire chavirer le cœur.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? Lui demanda Mrs. Evans.

- Non, répondit Lily, les joues rouges, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments... Et puis, ça me fait un peu peur...

- Il ne faut pas ma Lily, lui dit sa mère, l'amour est le plus beau de tout les sentiments. Alors, la seule chose que j'ai à te dire est : suis ton cœur, ma chérie.

- Merci, maman, murmura Lily après un silence.

- Mais de rien, ma puce ! »

La mère et la fille s'étreignirent mais furent stoppée par le téléphone.

« Je vais répondre, annonça Mrs. Evans. »

Lily hocha la tête et se remit à éplucher les pommes de terre pour le repas.

« Alors, comme ça, notre petit monstre est amoureuse, cracha une voix derrière la jeune fille. »

Lily, qui avait reconnu la voix de sa sœur, eut un pincement au cœur en l'entendant la traiter de monstre.

« Comment un garçon normalement constitué pourrait-il t'aimer ? Continua Pétunia. Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais, lui aussi est un monstre ! »

Là, s'en était trop ! Elle commençait à pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin à son goût ! Qu'elle s'en prenne à elle, soit ! Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi de son petit-ami, heu non, ami comme cela !

« Ne parle pas de mes amis comme ça, tu veux bien ! S'énerva Lily.

- Ah ! Et pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Répliqua Pétunia.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'insultes pas mes amis, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de ton école de fou !

- -Ce n'est pas une école de fou ! Hurla Lily. C'est une école magnifique où on apprend des choses magiques, des choses que tu ne feras jamais !

- Peut-être, mais au moins, moi, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Lui cracha a sœur. Je ne fréquente pas des fous furieux qui se baladent dans des robes bizarre avec un chapeau pointu sur la tête ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

A ces mots, Pétunia Evans quitta la cuisine. Lily, elle, était en larmes, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. En pleur, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle voulait partir loin de cette maison et surtout loin de sa sœur. Mais où aller ? Elle se souvint alors que James Potter l'avait invité à passer quelques jours chez lui. Étant la seule solution qu'elle ait trouvé, Lily prit un bout de parchemin et griffonna quelques mots pour annoncer son arrivée, des larmes continuant à couler sur son beau visage. Ensuite, elle attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette avant de la faire s'envoler.

Lily s'attaqua alors à sa valise puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle prit sa malle et sa cage et se dirigea dans le hall.

« Lily, ma chérie où tu vas comme ça ? Lui demanda sa mère, attirée par le bruit de la malle dans les escaliers.

- Je vais passer le reste des vacances chez un ami, annonça Lily entre deux sanglots. Je ne me sens plus à ma place ici.

- A-t-on fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, papa, non...mais on m'a fait comprendre que je n'appartiens pas à votre monde, raconta Lily.

- Pétunia ?

- Oui, maman, Pétunia, murmura la rouquine. »

Mr. et Mrs. Evans échangèrent un regard puis enlacèrent leur fille.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas rester ? Supplia sa mère.

- Oui, maman, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Et puis, nous nous reverrons et je continuerai à vous envoyer des lettres.

- Promis ?

- Promis ! »

Lily embrassa une dernière fois ses parents avant de partir. Un fois dehors, elle éclata en sanglots.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de klaxon. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'un bus d'au moins quatre étages venait de s'arrêter juste devant elle. Lily vit alors la porte du bus s'ouvrir sur un homme assez grand, mince, aux cheveux gras et aux dents abîmées.

« Bonjours, je suis William Rocad, pour vous servir, miss. !

- Bonjour, monsieur ! Le salua Lily d'une voix triste. Vous pouvez m'emmener à Godric's Hollow, au manoir des Potter ?

- Bien sûre, Miss. ! S'exclama l'homme. »

Lily lui donna un faible sourire et prit ses valises mais il l'a coupa dans son élan.

« Voyons, miss, montez donc vous installer, je m'occupe des vos affaires ! »

Lily lâcha donc sa malle est monta dans la Magicobus. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil miteux après avoir payé et attendit qu le bus de démarre. Puis, à peine le contrôleur fut partit, elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. C'est donc les yeux rouges et des larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues qu'elle arriva chez les Potter. Après avoir prit une grande aspiration et avoir séché son visage humide, elle frappa à la porte du manoir. Ce fut James qui lui ouvrit.

« Lily ! S'exclama James avec un grand sourire, entre ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle découvrit, émerveillée, la beauté de ce manoir.

« C'est très joli, murmura-t-elle, affichant un faible sourire.

- Merci, répondit James. »

C'est à ce moment là que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Mais, tu as pleuré ! S'affola le garçon.

- Non... non pas du tout, mentit Lily.

- Lily-Joli, je te connais et je vois bien que tu n'as pas le moral ! La contredit-il. Aller, viens, je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, ça te fera du bien ! »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le garçon l'incita alors à enlever son manteau et ses chaussures avant de lui donner des chaussons tout chaud. Ensuite, il lui prit la main pour la conduire dans la cuisine.

C'est donc devant une tasse de chocolat que Lily se confia à James, oubliant le passage le concernant. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Lily se remit à pleurer. Le garçon la serra alors contre lui pour la calmer.

« Lily, il ne faut pas écouter ta sœur, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu n'es pas un monstres, loin de là ! Tu es belle, intelligente, douce, courageuse... »

En l'entendant la complimenter ainsi, Lily rougit comme une pivoine. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait tous ces mots aussi gentils.

Lily se détacha de l'étreinte de James et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle pu y lire toute sa sincérité et son amour la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, surtout lorsqu'elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre... Puis, finalement, toujours sans se quitter des yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de devenir un doux et tendre baiser.

« Oh ! Lily, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et lui offrit un second baiser. Cependant, ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Sirius Black.

« Dit donc, Cornedru, tu aurais pu me prévenir que nous avions une invité !

- Et bien, figure-toi, cher Patmol, répondit James, que j'ai reçu la chouette de Lily seulement deux minutes avant son arrivée, alors, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Mas ceci ne t'empêchera pas, je l'espère, de la traiter comme une princesse !

- Mais bien évidemment ! S'exclama Sirius, pour qui me prends-tu enfin ? Bonjour, charmante Lily, ajouta-t-il avant de lui faire un baise main.

- Bonjour, Sirius, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Miss, acceptiez -vous que je monte vos bagages dans votre chambre et que je range vos affaires dans votre nouvelle armoire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour ce qui est de monter ma malle, cher monsieur, j'accepte, mais je me chargerai du reste, je vous remercie.

- Oh ! Mince ! Moi qui pensait que j'allais enfin voir les sous-vêtement de Lily Evans, c'est raté ! Bouda-t-il.

- Sirius ! S'indignèrent James et Lily.

- Ben quoi ? Dit-il en haussant innocemment les épaules. »

En le voyant ainsi, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Vexé comme un pou, Sirius quitta la cuisine pour aller, sans aucun doute, s'occuper de la malle de la jeune fille.

Quand Lily et James furent remis de leurs émotions, ils décidèrent de monter rejoindre le pauvre Sirius. Mais, alors qu'ils entamaient l'ascension des escaliers, le couple entendant un gros bruit provenant des chambres, selon James. Intrigués, ils se mirent à courir. Arrivés dans un couloir, ils découvrirent un elfe de maison en train de se taper la tête contre un mur.

« Wendy ! S'écria James en se précipitant sur elle, arrête immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! »

Wendy s'exécuta.

« Wendy, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Lily avec douceur.

- Wendy est une méchante elfe, répondit-elle. A cause de Wendy, Mr. Sirius Black est tombé.

- Sirius est tombé ! Répéta James, où est-il ?

- Là, dit l'elfe en montrant l'entrée d'une pièce. »

James tourna la tête vers le lieu que lui montrait Wendy. Là, il pu voir un Sirius écrasé par un amas de vêtement et sa tête était recouverte du chaudron de Lily. James, aidé par la jeune fille, vint au secours de son ami. Wendy en profita alors pour recommencer à se faire mal. Le maître de maison dû la stopper une seconde fois.

« Arrête de te punir comme ça ! S'indigna-t-il. Regarde, Sirius est en plaine forme !

Parfaitement ! Approuva ce dernier. Et en plus, grâce à toi, j'ai pu découvrir les sous-vêtement de Lily, ajouta-t-il en montrant un joli soutient-gorge rouge en dentelle. »

Lily, mi-gênée, mi-amusée, lui lança un oreiller en pleine figure. Ce fut alors, pour tous les trois, le début d'une mémorable bataille de polochons. C'est donc épuisés et essoufflés que les trois amis s'affalèrent sur le lit de Lily et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

« Je vais aller me prendre une petite douche, moi, annonça Sirius en se levant. »

James et Lily acquiescèrent et le regardèrent partir. A ce moment là, la rouquine sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à être seule avec lui et qui plus est dans une chambre et sur un lit.

A côté d'elle, James n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait peur, peur de la brusquer, de la contrarier, de lui faire de mal et de la perdre alors qu'ils avaient échanger leurs premiers baisers, il n'y avait pas une heure de ça. Il fallait qu'il soit doux avec elle... Enfin, comment pourrait-il se comporter autrement ? Il l'aimait tellement... James approcha alors sa main de celle de Lily avant de capturer timidement ses doigts. Tous deux tournèrent leurs têtes d'un même mouvement et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il aimait tant nager dans cette mer d'émeraudes qu'étaient les yeux de Lily. Le couple resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, cet unique lien les satisfaisant. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rompre ce lien pour échanger un baiser, puis deux, puis trois... Chaque baiser donné était pour eux deux le moyen d'exprimer leur sentiment.

Soudain, James et Lily entendirent un bruit lointain d'un porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait.

« James ! Sirius ! Appela une voix féminine, nous sommes rentrés !

- Mince ! Mes parents ! S'exclama James en se séparant de Lily. »

La jeune fille se releva précipitamment du lit, affolée.

« Viens, dit James en lui tendant la main, je vais te présenter.

- Attends, James, suis-je présentable ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu est parfaite, lui assura le garçon, enfin, à part tes cheveux, je les ai un peu décoiffés. »

Lily se précipita devant un glace pour se recoiffer en vitesse.

« C'est bon, maintenant, je suis prête, annonça Lily avec un grand sourire. »

James lui rendit son sourire et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de la conduire dans le hall d'entrée.

« Papa ! Maman ! S'exclama James. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, mon chéri, répondit Mrs. Potter. Mais, dis voir, qui est cette jolie personne à tes côtés.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je vous présente Lily Evans.

- Mais bien sûre ! S'exclama Mrs. Potter. Lily ! Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance ! James m'a tant parler de toi !

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, assura Lily en salua Mr. Et Mrs. Potter. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier de me recevoir pendant les jours de vacances qu'ils restent.

- Oh ! Mais c'est tout à fait normal, dit Mr. Potter. Tu sais, James considère ses amis comme des membres de sa famille donc il est normal de vous convier à passer ces jours de fêtes avec nous !

- C'est très gentil de votre part ! S'exclama Lily.

- Bon, nous allons nous occuper du repas, pendant ce temps, vous pouvez remonter ! Nous vous appellerons quand le dîner sera prêt.

Merci, maman !

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda la rouquine.

Tu es adorable, ma chérie, mais non ! Et puis, tu es notre invitée ! Aller, oust ! »

[…]

Le soir venu, James et Sirius accompagnèrent Lily jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser sous les draps. A ce moment là, elle se sentit extrêmement seule. Elle s'était habituée à la chaleur que lui apportaient les bisous et les étreintes de ses parents. Ils lui manquaient déjà. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais passé Noël sans sa famille... Lily éclata alors en sanglots, serrant fort son oreiller contre son cœur.

Lily Evans pleurait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir ni même les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sentit des bras l'entourer qu'elle releva la tête pour croiser des beaux yeux chocolats.

« James, murmura-t-elle.

- Chut, lui dit-il, calme toi ma Lily. »

La jeune fille obéit et se laissa bercer par le garçon. Petit à petit, ses sanglots s'estompèrent.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda James.

- Oui, merci, répondit Lily.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

- Je viens juste de pense que je passerai pas les fêtes avec mes parents, expliqua-t-elle, et ça ma rendu triste. Tu vois, depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, je ne les vois plus beaucoup, mais là... »

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Voyant cela, James les lui essuya délicatement puis s'allongea à côté d'elle pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui.

« Tu m'as bien dit que ta sœur passerai le réveillon de Noël dans la famille de son copain ? Interrogea James.

- Oui, confirma Lily.

- Dans ce cas, envoie une lettre à tes parents leur disant que tu passes le réveillon avec eux, proposa James.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! S'exclama la rouquine. Je vais aussi leur demander si toi, Sirius et tes parents pouvez venir !

- Non !

- Si, si ! Comme ça, tu découvriras comment se passe Noël dans le monde Moldu ! Et puis... je t'aurai à mes côtés ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. »

Ensuite, la jeune fille se leva et fouilla dans sa malle pour en sortir un bout de parchemin, un plume et de l'encre. Elle griffonna quelques phrases, puis envoya sa lettre. James, assuré que sa chérie allait mieux, lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de retourner se recoucher.

Lily, quant à elle se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Le lendemain, la petite rouquine fut réveillée par un bruit : quelqu'un semblait frapper à la porte... non plutôt contre une fenêtre. Ça devait être sa chouette ! Lily sortit donc, non sans difficulté, de son lit pour lui ouvrir. Le volatil entra et se posa sur le meuble le plus proche puis tendit sa patte à laquelle était accroché une lettre. Lily se pressa de la détacher et de la lire. Elle faillit bondir de joie en constatant que la réponse de ses parents était positive. Impatiente d'annoncer la nouvelle à James, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre, en pyjama, et entra dans celle de son copain. Voyant qu'il était encore endormi, elle alla se blottir contre lui sous les couvertures. Il était si beau quand il dormait... Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur le bout du nez tellement il était mignon. Au contact des lèvres de Lily, James bougea et entrouvrit les yeux. Son amoureuse lui fit un grand sourire avant de le saluer comme il se devait.

« Que me vaut ta présence dans mon lit en ce si beau matin ? Demanda James entre deux baisers ?

J'ai reçu la réponse de es parents et figure toi que nous allons passer Noël ensemble ! Annonça Lily, les yeux brillant de joie.

C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai hâte d'y être !

Moi aussi ! Assura Lily. »

Très vite, le réveillon arriva. Lily retourna avec plaisir ses parents qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras. Elle leur présenta Mr. Et Mrs. Potter ainsi que James et Sirius.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Les Potter et les Evans s'entendaient bien. Lily, James et Sirius riaient de bon cœur. Quand minuit sonna, chacun échangea ses paquets.

Alors que tout le monde s'extasiait sur leurs cadeaux, James et Lily allèrent s'isoler dans la cuisine. Là, ils s'offrirent leur présents.

Lily défit délicatement le papier cadeau qui habillait un écrin de couleur bordeaux. Après un regard vers James, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique bracelet. James, quant à lui, tenait déjà dans ses mains le Vif d'Or que la jeune fille lui avait offert.

« Merci, dirent-il en cœur.

- Il est vraiment beau, affirma Lily en montrant le bijou. Tu peux me le mettre ?

- Avec plaisir, jeune demoiselle ! S'exclama-t-il. »

James prit le bracelet et le lui attacha autour du poignet. Puis, il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Je t'aime, Lily !

- Moi aussi, James, je t'aime et j'espère que nous pourrons passer plein d'autres Noël ensemble ! »

Le couple profita encore un peu de leur intimité avant de rejoindre les autres. Ce fut pour tous l'un des plus beau réveillon de leur vie.

END


End file.
